PROJECT SUMMARY COORDINATION SECTION The Coordination Section will provide management, oversight, and logistical support, and efficient integration with the NIH Somatic Cell Genome Editing (SCGE) program for the proposed Jackson Laboratory Genome Editing Mouse Testing Center (JAX-GEMTC). The Coordination Section will leverage the excellent capabilities, facilities, and resources offered at JAX for administering large-scale collaborative research projects. The section team, led by the JAX-GEMTC Director, provides overall leadership and supports the management and integration of the Center Cores, providing budgetary oversight, ensuring delivery on milestones and timelines, and promoting active internal communications. Supported by a Center Administrator and Program Manager, the team will organize Internal Steering Committee (ISC) and Center Steering Committee (CSC) meetings, assist in monitoring the budget, and lead the preparation of annual Program Progress Reports and other communication with NIH. The Specific Aims of the Coordination Section are as follows: 1) Optimize integration and function of JAX-GEMTC activities through strong administrative and technical oversight; 2) Facilitate engagement with the SCGE consortium, collaboration with SCGE investigators, and resource sharing with the SCGE Data Coordination Center; 3) Promote Program productivity and scientific synergy through effective communication.